memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Botrechte für Interwiki-Aktualisierung?
Hallo. Ich konnte dazu gerade keine passende Richtlinien-Seite finden, deswegen einfach mal hier: Wenn ihr einen besseren Platz dafür habt, gerne verschieben. :) Also: Momentan lasse ich gerade auf MA/en den "interwiki"-Bot laufen. Für alle denen das gerade kein Begriff ist - Interwiki-Links sind die Verweise auf einen gleichartigen Artikel in einer anderen Sprachversion. Die müssen natürlich erstmalig manuell in irgendeinem Artikel existieren, danach kann aber ein Bot die existierenden Querverweise aus allen Sprachversionen sammeln, und damit die in einer bestimmten Version noch fehlenden ergänzen. Das ist also das, was gerade auf MA/en passiert. Gleichzeitig stellt der Bot dabei auch fehlende Links in anderen Sprachversionen fest, unter anderem auch einige hier. Falls gewünscht kann ich den Bot im Anschluss auch auf MA/de laufen lassen, dafür bräuchte mein Bot-Account User:HighwindBot aber die passenden Rechte... -- Cid Highwind 13:39, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Als kurze Demonstration habe ich den Bot gerade noch mal anlaufen lassen, nachdem ich einen Zugang für MA/de hinzugefügt habe. Der Bot hat dabei in ca. 15 Minuten diese Änderungen vorgenommen: Spezial:Beiträge/HighwindBot. Da sich in der MA/en gerade viele Episodentitel geändert haben, würde es Sinn machen, den Bot bei euch einmal durchlaufen zu lassen. Gleichzeitig könnt ihr in den Änderungen auch einige andere neue Interwiki-Links sehen. Wäre schön, wenn von euch relativ schnell eine Aussage daz käme ob ihr den Bot: *gar nicht wollt (dann würde ich den de-Zugang wieder entfernen) *kontrollieren wollt (dann würde ich ihn ohne Bot-Recht laufen lassen, d.h. ihr seht jede weitere Änderung in den "Letzten Änderungen") *mit Bot-Rechten wollt (dann würde ich mich darum kümmern, dass ich diese Rechte hier bekomme). -- Cid Highwind 13:04, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :so ein bot währe natürlich was tolles. ich dachte nur uns fehlen ohnehin die rechte dafür. früher hat sich ja kobi um Morn gekümmert, der war nun leider lange nicht mehr hier. aber ich denke einer der anderen Admins, Defchris und/oder Bravomike sollte unbedingt auch die rechte dafür bekommen. ich sollte eher die finger von so einer Bombe lassen^^. achja, zwei fragen: :*scheinbar wird der HighwindBo in "Letzte Änderungen" nicht als Bot, sondern als normaler user behandelt. deshalb kann man ihn nicht ausblenden. ist das richtig? :*könntest du bitte "..." durch "…" ersetzen lassen? ich hatte kobi schonmal darum gebeten leider hat er bisher nochnicht geantwortet :--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:26, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Richtig - der ist momentan noch sichtbar, weil die passenden Rechte nicht vorhanden sind. Das ist halt das, worüber ihr erst einmal entscheiden müsstet. Falls ich die Botrechte bekomme, würde ich den Bot auf MA/de grundsätzlich erst einmal nur für die Interwiki-Aktualisierung benutzen. Alles andere an automatischen Änderungen kann ich, sofern überhaupt möglich, natürlich auf euren Wunsch hin dann auch durchführen. -- Cid Highwind 13:40, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Also, um das noch mal ganz klar zu machen... "Bot-Rechte" können die Wikia-Mitarbeiter auf Antrag an beliebige Benutzeraccounts vergeben. Das machen sie allerdings nur, wenn die jeweilige Community (also für MA/de ihr) dem auch zustimmt. Deswegen frage ich hier nach - den Kontakt zu Wikia kann ich selbst aufnehmen, das ist kein Problem. Allerdings muss es dazu schon eine eindeutige Aussage von euch geben, ob jetzt "Ja" oder "Nein". ...und, je schneller diese Aussage von euch kommt, desto besser - denn dann kann ich den Bot auch schnell anschmeissen. :) -- Cid Highwind 15:26, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Also von mir aus klar JA. Oder bräuchtest du da jetzt mehr admin-Aussagen? --HenK | discuss 09:00, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Naja... ihr kennt eure Regeln und Richtlinien besser als ich. ;) Falls ihr nicht irgendwo eine mir unbekannte Richtlinie zum Thema "Bot-Rechte" habt, dann wird es wohl dann OK sein, wenn ihr sagt es ist OK... Mögliche spätere Proteste kann ich dann auf diese Seite verweisen. Also, habt ihr irgendwelche Regeln, oder ist es OK? :) -- Cid Highwind 10:49, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Keine Ahnung ehrlich gesagt. Vllt. meldet sich nochmal jmd. der die hat.^^ Einziger admin, der im moment da ist, ist glaub ich shisma. --HenK | discuss 13:00, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Das wäre schön... ;) In der Zwischenzeit läuft der Bot schon fleissig durch ein paar der anderen MA-Versionen. Existierende Links zu MA/de werden dabei zwischen den Versionen ausgetauscht, aber eben keine Fehler hier korrigiert. Spanisch läuft gerade, Schwedisch hätte ich noch auf dem Zettel, dann wäre es schön wenn ich auch Deutsch bearbeiten könnte! Im Übrigen stelle ich die Fehlermeldungen des Bots zentral auf einer englischen Forumsseite (en:Forum:Interwiki-links) zur Verfügung. Es handelt sich dabei mehrheitlich um Interwiki-Links, die auf Umwegen über verschiedene Sprachversionen zu einer anderen Seite auf dem Ursprungswiki führen - d.h. also, mindestens einer der Interwiki-Links auf dem Weg ist falsch gesetzt (oft, weil in der einen MA Inhalte zusammengefasst sind, die in der anderen in zwei verschiedenen Artikeln abgehandelt werden). In einigen Fällen ist es auch die deutsche Version, die hier zum falschen Artikel linkt. Wäre schön, wenn ich da etwas Hilfe bekommen würde um solche Links manuell zu ändern oder zu entfernen. -- Cid Highwind 14:02, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Leider ist Defchris scheinbar ne Weile nich mehr hier, Bravomike hat "Urlaub"^^, somit is Shisma der wirklich einzige Admin hier zur zeit. Tobi, Klossi und ich sollen erst Admins werden, sind aber noch keine^^. Ich kenne gar keine Bot-Richtlinien, deswegen bin ich absolut dafür, dass wir wieder einen haben, da Kobi lange nich mehr da war. Also würde ich sogar bitten, dass dein Bot passende Rechte bekommt, damit wieder endlich mal wieder einen haben und nich alles per Hand machen müssen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:31, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Also gut, ich werte das einfach mal als "Ja" von euch und beantrage die passenden Rechte für meinen Bot. Alle anderen Sprachen sind einmal durchgelaufen, jetzt will ich ein paar der aufgetretenen Fehler korrigieren, bevor ich dann noch einmal die zwei grössten Sprachen durchlaufen lasse. -- Cid Highwind 13:10, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) So, die Bot-Rechte wurden vergeben, und gerade läuft der Bot noch einmal über den Artikelbestand von MA/en und ergänzt/ändert dabei jetzt auch jede Menge Interwiki-Links bei euch. Im Anschluss lasse ich den Bot noch einmal über eure Artikel laufen, um evtl. in den anderen Sprachversionen noch fehlende Interwiki-Links zu euch zu finden. Im Übrigen könnt ihr euch mal die Spezialseite Spezial:Fehlende_Interwikis anschauen, und Interwiki-Links auf den Seiten anbringen, die noch keine haben. Dabei sollte es ausreichen, wenn ihr wenigstens eine andere Sprache verlinkt (z.B. immer MA/en). Weitere Link sollte der Bot dann beim nächsten Durchlauf ergänzen. -- Cid Highwind 12:22, 31. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Entdeckte Probleme (1.4.08) Der Bot ist jetzt einmal über die MA/de-Artikel gelaufen, und hat dabei ziemlich viele Interwiki-Links sowohl zu als auch von den deutschen Artikeln gesetzt. Dabei wurde die unten angegebenen Probleme entdeckt. Davon müssten jetzt erst einmal einige behoben werden, bevor man das Ganze dann wiederholen kann. Nur kurz zur Erklärung: Der Bot nimmt sich eine einzelne deutsche Seite vor, folgt allen Interwiki-Links darauf, überprüft die Zielseiten auf neue Interwiki-Links, usw. Wenn zum Schluss maximal eine Seite pro Sprachversion auftaucht wird diese Komplettliste auf alle beteiligten Artikel gesetzt - wenn für eine Sprachversion mehr als ein Artikel auftaucht, bricht der Bot die Bearbeitung dieser Seite ab. Das kann verschiedene Gründe haben. Aus der Liste von unten: # de:Chrysantheme {Found link to de:Chrysanteme} #*Ihr habt hier zwei Artikel über das gleiche Thema, mit leicht unterschiedlicher Schreibweise. Die sollten natürlich irgendwie zusammengeführt werden. # de:Bug {Found link to de:Backbord} #*Start- (Bug) und Ziel-Lemma passen nicht zusammen. Das ist häufig dann der Fall, wenn die Artikel die bei euch getrennt sind, in einer anderen Sprachversion zu einem Sammelartikel zusammengefasst sind. Möglichkeiten sind: Bei euch ebenfalls zusammenfassen, in der anderen Sprachversion trennen, den Interwiki-Link komplett entfernen, oder den Fehler ignorieren (taucht dann bei zukünftigen Durchläufen immer wieder mit auf). Auch möglich, aber seltener, ist natürlich ein einfach falsch gesetzter Interwiki-Link irgendwo. # de:Alpha-Centauri-System {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:nl} #*Im Prinzip das Gleiche wie #2, nur das hier die getrennten Artikel nicht bei euch, sondern in einer anderen Sprachversion existieren. Der zusammengefasste Artikel kann in dem Fall bei euch liegen, oder auch bei einer anderen Sprache Also, wäre gut wenn ihr euch dieser Fehler zumindest teilweise annehmen würdet. Ansonsten geht es hier nicht weiter voran. Wenn ihr einen Fehler korrigiert habt, bitte aus der Liste entfernen oder streichen. Danke. -- Cid Highwind 20:39, 1. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Liste * de:Alpha-Centauri-System {Found link to de:Alpha Centauri} * de:Alpha-Centauri-System {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:nl} * de:Andockring {Found link to de:Deep Space 9} * de:Antares {Found link to de:Antares (NCC-501)} * de:Angosia {Found link to de:Angosia III} * de:Arrest {Found link to de:Arrestzelle} * de:Autorisationscode {Found link to de:Kommandocode} * de:B'rel-Klasse {Found link to de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey} * de:Beamen {Found link to de:Transporter} * :de:Blackjack (Omaha Airbase) {Found link to de:Blackjack} * de:Bug {Found link to de:Backbord} * de:Cardassianisches Militär {Found link to de:Cardassianische Orden} * de:Chrysantheme {Found link to de:Chrysanteme} * de:Cleponji {Found link to de:Promellianischer Schlachtkreuzer} * de:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II {Found link to de:Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I} * de:Deflektorschüssel {Found link to de:Deflektorschild} * de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil II {Found link to de:Das ungewisse Dunkel, Teil I} * de:Der Abgesandte, Teil II {Found link to de:Der Abgesandte, Teil I} * de:Der Fürsorger, Teil II {Found link to de:Der Fürsorger, Teil I} * de:Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil II {Found link to de:Der Weg des Kriegers, Teil I} * de:Die Asche von Eden {Found link to de:Die Asche von Eden (Roman)} * de:Drehkörperfragment {Found link to de:Drehkörper} * de:Endspiel, Teil II {Found link to de:Endspiel, Teil I} * de:Equinox {Found link to de:Equinox, Teil I} * de:Föderationsraum {Found link to de:Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten} * de:Gesetz {Found link to de:Diplomatie und Recht} * de:Gravimetrische Ladung {Found link to de:Gravimetrietorpedo} * de:Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil II {Found link to de:Gestern, Heute, Morgen, Teil I} * de:Heck {Found link to de:Backbord} * de:Holographischer Umgebungssimulator {Found link to de:Holodeck} * de:Hur'q-Invasion {Found link to de:Hur'q} * de:Jack the Ripper {Found link to de:Redjac} * de:K'Vort-Klasse {Found link to de:Klingonischer Bird-of-Prey} * de:Kammer der Minister {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:nl} * de:Justiz {Found link to de:Diplomatie und Recht} * de:Kampfzeit {Found link to de:Sternzeit} * de:Kloster von P'Jem {Found link to de:P'Jem} * de:Kreolische Shrimps {Found link to de:Kreolische Küche} * de:Landgang {Found link to de:Landurlaub} * de:Küche {Found link to de:Bordküche} * de:Literatur {Found link to de:Musik} * de:M33 {Found link to de:Galaxis M33} * de:Miradornisches Kaperschiff {Found link to de:Theta-Klasse} * de:Mikro-Singularität {Found link to de:Mikro-Quantensingularität} * de:Mission Farpoint {Found link to de:Der Mächtige} * de:Neuroelektrischer Suppressor {Found link to de:Deltawellenerzeuger} * de:Neutronenstrahlung {Found link to de:Neutron} * de:Navigationsphalanx {Found link to de:Deflektorschild} * de:Nimbus 1 {Found link to de:Nimbus-Programm} * de:Oberstes Gericht der Föderation {Found link to de:Oberster Gerichtshof der Föderation} * de:Pallas 14 {Found link to de:Pallas XIV-System} * de:Passionsfrucht {Found link to de:Ananas} * de:Rak-Miunis {Found link to de:Kobheerianischer Frachter} * de:Ramsey (Odin) {Found link to de:Ramsey} * de:Romulanischer Schlachtkreuzer {Found link to de:Schlachtkreuzer} * de:Sanitäre Einrichtung {Found link to de:Müllbeseitigung} * de:Schlacht um Deep Space 9 {Found link to de:Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373)} * de:Shiku Maru {Found link to de:USS Shiku Maru} * de:Sensor-Boje {Found link to de:Boje} * de:Shelby (Captain) {Found link to de:Shelby (Commander)} * de:Sol-Sektor {Found link to de:Sektor 001} * de:Sphäre 41 {Found link to de:Delphische Sphäre} * de:Speicherkern {Found link to de:Computerkern} * de:Star Trek (Pocket Books) {Found link to de:Classic Serie (Heyne)} * de:Subimpuls-Raider {Found link to de:Bajoranischer Raider} * de:Steuerbord {Found link to de:Backbord} * de:Tal (Romulaner) {Found link to de:Tal} * de:Titan (Mond) {Found link to de:Titan} * de:Timor Landi {Found link to de:Jillur Gueta} * de:USS Magellan {Found link to de:USS Magellan (Galaxy-Klasse)} * de:USS Yorktown {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:en} * de:USS Valkyrie {Found link to de:Constellation-Klasse} * de:USS Valkyrie {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:es} * de:Valdez {Found link to de:Alaska} * de:Valdez {Found more than one link for memoryalpha:nl} * de:Warpspur {Found link to de:Ionenspur} * de:Warpreaktor {Found link to de:Warpkern} * de:Weltraum {Found link to de:Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum} * de:XCV-Typ {Found link to de:USS Enterprise (XCV-330)} * de:Zeitreise {Found link to de:Temporale Mechanik} * de:Zugangscode {Found link to de:Kommandocode}